The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in vehicles is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Electrified vehicle powertrains are typically equipped with a high voltage battery assembly having a plurality of battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machines. The battery cells must be charged prior to vehicle use. When parked, some electrified vehicles, such as plug-in hybrid electric vehicles or battery electric vehicles, may connect to an external power source to recharge the battery cells. The amount of power that the battery assembly can accept from the external power source can be limited by several factors including the battery state of charge (SOC) and temperature.